GuitarHeroStyles
GuitarHeroStyles, also known as AdvyStyles '''(formerly '''TheRealGuitar), is a very popular and extremely skilled Spanish player. He completed many demons including Ditched Machine, Bloodbath, Acropolis, Supersonic, Ultrasonic, and has participated in collaborations such as The Ultimate Phase by Andromeda. He is widely accepted as the second best geometry dash youtuber after RobTop. Levels * Normal Levels ** Harder *** Road To Nowhere *** Gotta Boss Fast * Unrated Levels ** Cataclysm v0 ** Deadlocked Preview ** Old Cataclysm ** Old Windy Landscape ** Impossible Game 2 ** Jumper 2P ** Chaoz Airflow v0 ** How to Endgame ** How to Time Machine ** Radial Velocity ** The Ultimate Phase 2 ** 8 Seconds Challenge ** Necropolis Ball x20 ** Fingerbang 4x Trivia * His most famous level, "Gotta Boss Fast", is known for having an invisible trigger at the beginning that has to be touched, often trolling people. * On August 14, 2016, he got 79% on Bloodbath. Three days later, he got 80%. And after, he got 95%. On August 23, he beat the level. * His only rated levels are Road to Nowhere and Gotta Boss Fast. * He often adds crashes (mostly near the ending) in the beginning of most of his videos. * He has a unique icon color, ship and trail, made from none other than a texture pack. ** However, recently he has stopped using the texture pack for unknown reasons, but still maintains the same general color and icon scheme. * He is also known for his "How to" (Como cantar) songs. He uploaded them to Newgrounds, but they were removed because they were "painful to listen to". * He has passed Bloodbath, Cataclysm, Ice Carbon Diablo X, A Bizarre Phantasm, The Hell Factory, Death Corridor, Phobos, Heartbeat, Sonic Wave and Yatagarasu in practice mode. * He also plays Guitar Hero other than Geometry Dash, as his username says it all. * He is one of the major Geometry Dash YouTuber who have reached 100,000+ subscribers, the others are AleXPain, Riot, EricVanWilderman, Viprin, Bycraftxx, SoulsTRK, MiKha, and ToshDeluxe. ** He is also one of the Geometry Dash YouTubers with a verified YouTube channel (being marked as a check in a box, next to their names), the others are TheGrefg, Bycraftxx, AleXPain, ToshDeluxe, EricVanWilderman, And RobTop's own YouTube Channel. ** He is also the second most subscribed Geometry Dash youtuber with over 800,000 subscribers, behind Robtop himself. * After Riot, Cyclic and Brandon Larkin he is the fourth person to beat Cataclysm more than one time. * He tried to pass the last key part in A Bizarre Phantasm by covering his eyes and doing the segment blind. He accidentally missed one of the keys, resulting in a death in 97%. ** However, he beat the level on his second try. Strangely he missed the key again, but he still managed to get to the goal because of a bug (the triggers are slightly bigger than the keys). *His real name is Luis Miguel. Gallery GuitarFace.jpg|GuitarHeroStyles's Face. Category:Players Category:The Ultimate Phase Category:European players Category:Level Creator Category:YouTuber Category:Adults Category:Boys